


Deja Vu

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deja Vu, F/M, POV Alternating, Prepinecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Mabel's version, because I felt like it





	1. Chapter 1

It's foggy.

Weird that he knows that, since it's also dark. Pitch black, in fact, but still he sees the fog. It's warm and wet, gross in that uncomfortable and obscuring sort of way. Strange how pitch blackness can seem obscured, impossible really.

Dipper realizes he's asleep. No, dozing. Not conscious, not unconscious, just vague. Just foggy. His mind is dull, yet active, fluttering between the two extremes randomly, but spending most of the time in a muddled mix of them.

Soft humming slinks into his ears. His eyes slit open and see a figure elegantly pirouette on the other side of the room. She suddenly pauses, tilting her head at him curiously. Her hum maintains its tempo, but the tone shifts with the same attention of her stare.

“Y-- --ake ------?” she asks quietly, her words mostly incomprehensible as she approaches.

“Mmhaa-” he breathes, his tongue thick and mist in his eyes.

She kneels beside the bed and he feels a twinge inside him. Reaching out, he draws his nails lightly across her temple and around her ear. He chuckles absent-mindedly at her embarrassed reaction. She doesn't pull away.

“So cute…” he mumbles, his fingers reaching into her hair as he leans in.

“Wh-whoa! Bro- I mean, Dipper, w-wake up!”

“Oh! Huh?! What?!” he snaps to attention and bolts upright.

Adrenaline affords him a moment's proper vision before bleariness sets in. He sees Mabel, pink in the cheeks and a bit farther away than she had been just now. He yawns and wipes his eyes. What had he just been doing? He knew a second ago, but grogginess has stolen his memory.

“Mabel? What's up?” Dipper asks, hoping to reestablish his connection to reality.

“Um, nothing, I guess,” she says, a subtle hint of disappointment in her voice. The pink grows a tad deeper.

“Okay,” he shrugs. “Did we have something to do?” he asks, still trying to remember the last minute or so, but it's already completely faded. Since she woke him up so abruptly, he figures maybe they had something planned.

“No. It's a free day. I was just doing a bit of dance practice.”

“Need some help?”

Mabel looks at him skeptically. “I already have one left foot, Dip, I don't need two more.”

“Fine, fine,” he waves. “Just offering.”

She flinches, then straightens like she hadn't. “Well, I can hardly refuse an offer!”

Dipper reaches out and flicks her nose. She scrunches it up defiantly, her face wrinkling in a cute, silly way that makes him laugh. Still, he has to admit his pride was hurt a tiny bit, so he crosses his arms. “Too late. Offer has been revoked.”

“Well, then  _ I _ offer to teach you to make one of those left feet a righty!”

“N-” he starts.

“BLARP!” she interrupts.

“-terested,” he finishes.

“Great, come on!” Mabel exclaims, yanking him off the bed after he apparently agreed. Dipper rolls his eyes, but follows her willingly.

She sets them up in the middle of the room. While he's not great at dancing, this isn't her first lesson to him and he knows how to position his feet, where to place his hands. 

Mabel gives a bright smile and starts humming a tune for them to dance to. It's strangely very familiar, but Dipper can't quite grasp why. He notices a few strands of her hair have fallen loose to her cheek and he reaches up to move them behind her ear, his nails gently coursing along her temple. He frowns as a sense of deja vu slinks through him.

She glances away, her hum warbled by giggles with a touch of nervousness. The pink in her cheeks had faded, but is now returning. When her eyes turn back to him, her smile isn’t as bright. It's still there, but it's not mischievous joy illuminating it, instead a weirdly wistful yet content happiness that gives him pause. She tilts her gaze to his lips for a bare moment and he feels that same sense of deja vu again.

Dipper feels confused, but shrugs it off as they begin dancing to her tune. He needs to focus on what he's doing or he'll step on Mabel’s foot by accident. Still, he can't help but wonder what he'd been doing or thinking when Mabel woke him up. There’s something about the deja vu and the way it quickens his heart that makes him wish she hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's version, because I felt like it

Darkness is all she sees. An intentional choice, since it helps Mabel focus on her own humming, helps her match her movements to the vibrations. It's like her brother always says, cut out one sense and the others grow stronger because it removes-

Distractions…

She doesn't know why she opened her eyes, but it just so happens that it was right when she was facing him. Mabel falls still, staring at him, at the sliver of white beneath his eyelid that shows it’s open. She cocks her head, unsure if he's been watching her as she practiced her dance. He doesn't really look conscious.

“You awake, Dipper?” she asks cautiously, stepping closer towards him.

“Mmhaa-” he responds, drool seeping out of his mouth as she kneels at his side.

It's cute and she smiles at the faraway, hazy look in his eyes. It's a guilty pleasure, but she really likes him in this half-awake state. She can see the affection he has for her plain as day and since he isn't fully conscious, she can pretend that it goes beyond just brotherly love like she secretly wishes. She's not taking advantage of him per se, but she does still feel guilty about how much she enjoys these sort of moments.

Mabel suppresses a gasp when his fingers touch her temple. It feels nice, the way they move along her skin and behind her ear. There’s a twinge in her heart, both painful and pleasurable as a powerful longing shoots through her. Her cheeks burn as her eyes lid. He chuckles and she knows it's due to her reaction.

“So cute…” he says softly, his fingers slipping into her hair to help guide their lips together.

Time freezes. Mabel’s at a loss. This, this is really about to happen. She doesn't know why it's now as opposed to any time before, but Dipper is absolutely intending to kiss her, just like she's wanted for over a year. A warm tint colors her vision as she relaxes her muscles to let it happen.

But he’s only half-awake.

“Wh-whoa! Bro- I mean, Dipper, w-wake up!” she quickly sputters, her muscles now seizing to resist. She can hardly believe she almost did that, did something that was absolutely taking advantage of him.

“Oh! Huh?! What?!” he snaps to attention and bolts upright.

It gives her a chance to shuffle back a bit. She watches his face, unsure if he knows what was just about to happen. His focus seems to fade as seconds pass, and with it her hopes.

“Mabel? What's up?”

There it is. Mabel supposes that at least she did the right thing since she didn't let him do something he might not want to do. It does hurt a bit, being so close and yet so far.

“Um, nothing, I guess,” she says, keeping her voice as even as she can. A final phantom sense of their lips together springs to her mind and her cheeks feel warmer.

“Okay,” he shrugs. “Did we have something to do?”

_ Make out _ , she wants to say. The absurd idea of actually saying it cheers her up a bit since she can just see his wide-eyed reaction if she did. It's funny and helps her feel less disappointed.

“No. It’s a free day. I was just doing a bit of dance practice,” she answers instead.

“Need some help?”

Mabel blinks, surprised at that. Dipper sucks at dancing. She eyes him uncertainly. “I already have one left foot, Dip, I don't need two more.”

“Fine, fine, just offering,” he says with a wave.

Mabel twitches, realizing she's made a mistake. She'd just been wishing he'd kissed her and now she was rejecting a chance to dance with him? Was she an idiot? She straightens her posture, pretending she hadn't reacted like she obviously had.

“Well, I can hardly refuse an offer!”

A shock of tiny pain flits from her nose when he flicks it. Punishment for flip-flopping, no doubt. She scrunches her face in defiance and he laughs, a warm gleam in his eyes. Mabel feels a butterfly in her stomach as she watches him.

“Too late. Offer has been revoked,” he says, crossing his arms.

_ The hell it has!  _ she thinks to herself, the little butterfly fluttering in agreement. This is an easy obstacle to overcome, though.

“Well, then  _ I _ offer to teach you to make one of those left feet a righty!” she proclaims.

“N-” he starts. Mabel already knows what he's going to say and she's ready for him.

“BLARP!” she exclaims loudly.

“-terested,” he finishes. 

‘Nterested’ might not be a real word, but it sounds like one that is, and even if it makes no sense as the sole member of a sentence, it's close enough to agreement for her.

“Great, come on!” she yells, pulling him along with her. She’s pleased he goes along with it.

Taking her brother to the center of the room, Mabel faces him. Dipper adjusts himself to a proper dancing stance, just like she's taught him before. There's a teacher's pride that runs through her for a brief moment before it's overwhelmed by the warm happiness of feeling his hands on her body. She smiles, her cheeks tingling with a slight hint of pain at how wide it is.

She starts humming the same tune as before and Dipper’s eyes flash with an uncertain knowing. It doesn't seem negative, so she doesn't stop, but she isn't sure how to take the curiosity now in his gaze. He reaches up and brushes some stray hairs behind her ear, almost exactly like he had when he was half-asleep.

She can't look at him, suddenly very embarrassed as nervous giggles mess with her hum. When she manages to force her eyes back, she notices her face feels different, like her grin has changed without her meaning to. Mabel’s not sure how, but it feels honest, very honest about her feelings for him, so she let's it happen. His eyes flicker again, perhaps taken aback by what he's seeing, but again, it doesn't seem negative.

She feels that same painful and pleasurable twinge in her heart that she did before and her eyes fall briefly to his lips. Mabel suddenly hates that she woke him up, even if it was the right thing to do. When her eyes meet his again, she realizes he noticed her momentary stare.

Dipper looks confused as she begins moving them into the dance, but it quickly fades as he concentrates on what he's doing. Mabel simply watches him and hums, thinking about what she saw in his eyes after he saw her looking at his lips. Perhaps she’s imagining it because she wants it to be true, but she feels pretty sure he half-remembers what he'd wanted to do before he awoke.


End file.
